Neena Thurman (Ziemia-616)
mały|200px Dane Name: Domino Thurman Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Neena Thurman Poprzednie pseudonimy: Dom, Samantha Wu, Tamara Winter, Elena Vladescu, Jessica Marie Costello, Luisa Mendoza, Beatrice, Christina Elizabeth Alioso, Priscilla Sutherland, Hope Eldridge Uniwersum: 616 Tożsamość: Tajna Wzrost: 5' 8" (170 cm) Waga: 120 lbs (54,5 kg) Kolor włosów: Czarne Kolor oczu: Niebieskie Zajęcie/zawód: Najemniczka Klasa postaci: Mutantka Status prawny: Nienotowana Stan cywilny: Wdowa Narodowość: Amerykanka Miejsce narodzin: Baza Projektu Armageddon, bagna Evergaldes, Floryda, USA Znani krewni: Beatrice (liderka Armajesuit , matka), Lazarus (genetycznie wyhodowany (brat), Dr. Milo Thurman (mąż, nie żyje) Powiązania z grupami: Six Pack, X-Corporation, X-Force, Podziemie Cable'a, 198 Pierwsze pojawienie się: X-Force #8 Galeria Domino-(Film.Deadpool).jpg Domino.jpg 91c284b413f0309a93395f70f97ff380.jpg 170-Domino X-Force Vol 3 8.png Domino-images.jpeg 637856. SX360 QL80 TTD .jpg Zdolności Bioelektryczne pulsy wysyłane przez korę mózgową stymulują i podnoszą jej refleks oraz zręczność. Domino posiada mutacyjną zdoloność, która sprawia, że szczęście zawsze jej sprzyja, a rachunek prawdopodobieństwa wypada na jej korzyść. Odpowiednio wykonany unik może ją uratować przed kulą, a broń przeciwnika zatnie się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Domino jest ekspertką w posługiwaniu się bronią palną, białą oraz materiałami wybuchowymi. Historia Neenie od chwili swego poczęcia było wróżone, aby stała się bronią w rękach rządu USA. Była jednym z wielu dzieci, które urodziły się w bazie Projektu Armageddon, który miał dostarczyć wojsku genetycznie zmodyfikowanych wojowników. Neena była jedną z dwójki dzieci, które przeżyły cały proces. Nie wychowała się jednak w bazie wojskowej, gdyż stamtąd porwali ją współpracownicy jej biologicznej matki i umieścili pod opieką księdza w Chicago. Jednak kościelne życie nie było pisane Neenie, gdy ujawniły się jej mutacyjne zdolności uciekła z bezpiecznego kościoła i po nawiązaniu kontaktu z NSA Agencja Bezpieczeństwa Narodowego - dop. agent Agencji Bardzo Bzdurnych Akronimów Idanow została najemniczką na ich usługach. Podczas jednej z misji zakochała się w analityku, Milo Thurmanie, którego miała ochraniać. Para zakochanych pobrała się i to właśnie dzięki mężowi Neena zawdzięcza swój pseudonim "Domino". Ich szczęście jednak było krótkotrwałe, wpierw, po ataku AIM na ośrodek gdzie przebywali, zostali rozłączeni, a później gdy Dom zadarła z Lady Deathstrike i Donaldem Pierce Milo został przez nich pojmany i podłączony do maszyny, która miała sczytać zawartość jego umysłu. Domino przerwała ten proces, ale doprowadziło to do śmierci jej męża. Po starci z AIM Neena dalej wykonywała zadania dla NSA, lecz po pewnym czasie odeszła i przyłączyła się do grupy najemników zwanej Six Pack, której przewodził Cable. Po katastrofalnej misji w Jukatanie zespół uległ rozpadowi, a Domino wkrótce została porwana przez Tollivera rzeczywistości Tyler Dayspring, syn Cable'a z przyszłości – dop. Idanow, w rzeczywistości Idanow, który w jej miejsce wysłał do nowo sformowanego X-Force udającą Dom Copycat. Po niemal roku podmiana wyszła na jaw i Neena po uwolnieniu przez Nathana przyłączyła się do X-Force. Podczas terroru Operacji: Zero Toleranacji Domino została pojmana przez Prime Sentinels i trafiła w ręce dowódczyni tego oddziału Ekateriny Gryaznovej. Nie było to ich pierwsze spotkanie, trzy lata wcześniej podczas wykonywania misji Domino starła się z Rosjanką i ciężko ją raniła. Szale się teraz odwróciły i Ekaterina postanowiła się zemścić. Wszczepiła Dom implant, który zakłócał jej koordynację oraz działanie mocy. To sprawiło, że Neena zwątpiła w swoją przydatność dla zespołu i opuściła X-Force. Wkrótce brak właściwie działających zdolności doprowadził do tego, że została ciężko raniona przez najemnego zamachowca, Blockade'a. Rozwścieczony tym atakiem Cable wyczyścił kompletnie umysł napastnika. Gdy Domino wyzdrowiała skontaktował się z nią Jesse Aaronson, zaproponował, że jeśli ona pomoże mu w odnalezieniu brata, to on w zmian doprowadzi ją do Gryzanovej. Podczas walki z Rosjanką Jesse użył swoich zdolności zakłócania działania urządzeń elektronicznych i przy okazji dezaktywował implant Neeny. Po wygranym starciu razem dołączyli do X-Force. Poźniej gdy High Evolutionary pozbawił wszystkich mutantów zdolności Domino ponownie opuściła szeregi X-Force i wróciła do życia najemniczki. Wkrótce jednak musiała zwrócić się do zespołu po pomoc, gdyż stała się celem zabójcy do wynajęcia Marcusa Tsunga. Dopiero z ich pomocą udało się go unieszkodliwić. Kontakt z grupą ponownie był krótki, gdyż podczas szturmu na bazę obcych chcących przejąć władzę nad Ziemią nastąpiła eksplozja, z której najwyraźniej ocalała tylko Domino. Po tych wydarzeniach Dom rozpoczęła współpracę z X-Corporation, organizacją założoną przez Charlesa Xaviera i mającą na celu monitorowanie przypadków łamania praw mutantów. Gdy podczas wykonywania misji w Hong Kongu jej partnerka Risque została zabita Domino poprosiła o wsparcie X-Men. Wraz z nimi odkryła plany Johna Subline'a, który wszczepiał swoim U-Men organy pobrane od mutantów. Z biegiem czasu Domino postanowiła zgłębić tajniki swej przeszłości. Szybko odkryła, że Projekt Armageddon wciąż funkcjonuje. W tajnej bazie odnalazła swojego brata, który był drugą osobą, która przetrwała początkowe etapy programu. Do bazy przybyli też Armajesuits, ci sami ludzie, którzy kiedyś uratowali Neenę, tym razem jednak celem ich misji było zabicie chłopca. Po rozpawieniu się z nimi przekazała go pod opiekę księdza Rudolpho Boschelli, tego samego, który zaopiekował się nią. Następnie Domino ponownie połączyła siły z Nathanem, tym razem pomagała mu przy ujawnieniu i likwidacji obozu Neverland, gdzie likwidowano mutantów do końca im się to udało, gdyż zostali pojmani i wyczyszczono im wspomnienia związane z Neverland – dop. jak-ja-się-tu-znalazłem Idanow. Cable i Neena przy ponownym spotkaniu stali po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Nathan uwolnił a następnie unieszkodliwił wirus Facade na całej Ziemi i Domino wraz z Six Pack miała go powstrzymać. Po części się to udało gdyż Deadpoolowi udało się zneutralizować jego zdolności mentalne i stacja Provedence spadła do oceanu. Po Dniu-M Domino wspomagana przez Shatterstara wdarła się do obozu gdzie przebywalo pozostale 198 mutantów i zabrała ich do starej bazy, którą udostępnił Nick Fury. Genrał Lazer z organizacji O*N*E postanowił pozbyć się reszty mutantów, więc zablokował wyjścia z podziemnej placówki i uruchomił procedurę autodestrukcji. Jedynie dzięki wspólnym staraniom X-Men i żołnierzom Sentinel Squad O*N*E udało się zapobiec tragedii. Po wydarzeniach na Providence ścieżki Domino i Cable'a nie przestały się przecinać. Gdy Nathan został prezydentem Rumekistanu Dom została wysłana wraz z Six Pack, aby go zlikwidować lub ośmieszyć w oczach obywateli. Jednak dawne uczucia do Nate'a odżyły i Neena przeszła na jego stronę. Ostanio widziano Domino współpracującą z X-Force reaktywowanym przez Cyclopsa. Media Komiksy Filmy * Deadpool 2 (2018) Seriale * Wolverine and the X-Men (2008) Gry * Deadpool (2013) * Marvel: Avengers Alliance * Marvel Heroes * Marvel Contest of Champions Ciekawostki * Skóra Neeny posiada kredowy odcień bieli, wokół lewego oka ma czarną plamę. * Domino pojawia się w grze "Deadpool (2013)" a głos podkłada jej Gwendoline Yeo. * Deadpool ma do niej szczególną słabość Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:X-Corporation Kategoria:X-Force Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Deadpool Kategoria:X-Men Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Sojusznicy Deadpoola Kategoria:1992 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Domino Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Ciekawostki